


Things Will Get Better, I Promise

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, but here it is!, idk why i wrote this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys didn't plan for any of this to happen, but you let it happen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Will Get Better, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I wrote this a while ago too, but I thought it was kinda stupid. So, if you enjoy it, cool! Also, this is really short, which again, is why I didn't post it until now...
> 
> RA-RA-RA-RAPTOR PRO TIP
> 
> Try not to write stuff at 2 a.m. and post it without editing it.

When you got pregnant, you thought your whole world was going to collapse. You and Barry weren’t married, you weren’t dating, and you were just friends. After a drunken night, you both made the mistake of sleeping together, and then you got pregnant. At first, the idea of having your friend’s baby sounded terrible, and you both didn’t know what to do. You were going to take care of this baby, even if you didn't plan it. Barry told you everything was going to be fine, so you believed him. But when you went to the doctor, and it was told to the both of you that your baby was no longer living, it tore the both of you guys apart. The both of you managed to keep that you were pregnant a secret, and you managed to also sneak to appointments, but the change in moods for us gave something away to your friends. They didn’t ask, they just let you sulk in your own misery. You guys would sulk around all day, crying with each other. You both were looking for a source of comfort, and the comfort was in yourselves.

You both were in your apartment, you didn’t want to bother Dan with all the crying. You were sitting on the couch, and you were in each others arms. You needed each other now more than ever.  
“Everything will be alright, we don’t have to worry.” Barry whispered in your ear.  
“How do you know it’ll be okay, how do you know that?” You said back, tears making their way down your cheeks.  
“We can always try again if you want to. We can be something Y/N.” He said back, as his tears make their way down his cheeks.  
“Yeah, we should try again. I don’t wanna be just friends anymore, and now I can see we can be so much more.” You said, your voice cracking at the end. He kissed the top of my head and pulled you closer to his chest.  
“Just tell me when you’re ready.” He said, rubbing your back to calm you down. Barry was right, things were going to be alright, maybe even better.


End file.
